


Who's that boy? Who's that boy? It's Stiles!

by simplyhuman



Category: New Girl, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medication, Pining, Prom, Stiles in Denial, Unrequited Love, Virginity, anti-drepressants, jessica day - Freeform, teen wolf/new girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyhuman/pseuds/simplyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek breaks Stiles' heart before prom where he runs into Jess who changes his perception of things. Then 4 years down the line she does it again. Jess ends up being the catalyst for Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> So Mr O Brien was in New Girl and Killed it but totally gave me serious feel so just had to write a fic for it. There will be 2 parts, second part will be better as its less explaining past things and more plot/jokes/watever fics are made of. Sound off in the comments and let me no wat you think!
> 
> Beta'd by Whonatural

“Dad, I get you want to embarrass me with these photos in ten years, but I really gotta be going.”

Stiles was trying to fix his bowtie (Lydia had tried to get him to wear a regular tie, but he wouldn't budge) and his Dad kept clicking away.

Sherriff Stilinski smiled and put the camera down, pausing, as neither father nor son wanted to say the one thing that had been plaguing them all day. But, being the sheriff, he had had a lot of awkward conversations in his lifetime, and said it anyway.

“Your mother would cry with pride.”

Stiles' smile dropped, but only for a moment, He looked from the floor to the Sheriff before saying: “Angels don't cry, Dad.”

Both Stilinski men smiled and hugged, just as Scott came rushing into the house telling Stiles that the limo guy was 'getting antsy'.

Stiles joined Scott, Issac and Boyd in the back as they made their way to Allison's to pick up the girls. Lydia was not happy that she had to get ready at Allison's, and had spent the last two days carting her many make-up and hair products there, but Chris Argent had insisted. Honestly, he just seemed to live to scare the hell out of Scott.

This turned out to be very true as, the second they entered the house, Stiles could swear he saw Scott position his hands infront of his crotch, in case Chris decided to make sure there would be no 'funny business' - his stare really said it all. Boyd and Issac couldn't help but laugh at Scott's pain; poor guy would probably get a boner out of fright and tension any minute.

Erica, Allison and Lydia made the typical movie entrance, descending down the staircase one by one with Stiles doing an impromptu entrance theme for each.

For Allison: Isn't She lovely.

Lydia: Lady in Red

For Erica, who was last, Stiles decided that Who Let The Dogs Out suited the situation, but after a swift head-smack from Boyd, he switched it to Sexbomb, which earned him Erica's trademark wink and pout.

They posed for photos - couples first, then Lydia, Stiles and Issac together.

Both guys had tried to come up with a fair solution as to who got to take Lydia, but when they asked her to choose, she reminded them that it was a) prom b) she's Lydia Martin c) two dates might just be enough for her.

“Eyes front, Stilinski,” she warned him, as she posed between them, arms looped.

Their eyes caught, and that momontary look said it all. If you had told Stiles in middle school he would be Lydia Martin's prom date, he would've died right then. But a lot changed in high school -  
so here they were, in the Argent's foyer, behind enemy lines and deeply in love with two boys who broke their hearts and didn't care that it was senior prom.

 

Prom was actually better than Stiles expected. Not that he expected much, but he was actually having fun and managed to make the most of everything. Lydia stayed true to her word and paid him back all the dances he had clocked up over the past few years between saving her life and telling her she was 'too smart for Beacon Hills', after she messed up on her SATs. She even slow danced with him... in front of everyone he had gone to school with his whole life.

He was slow dancing. At prom. With Lydia Martin.

“He's an idiot, Stiles.”

Stiles looked down at her as they danced. “Ha, yeah, but I'm the one who fell in love with an idiot, so what does that make me?”

“A girl,” she said easily. “A very tall, twitchy and over emotional teenage girl, but hey, high school's over and Derek Hale and Jackson Whittmore can both drop like pussies for all I care.” She gave Stiles' butt a squeeze, just to see him smile.

Stiles caught Erica's eye, who was holding something shiny. The room keys. Prom was never really Erica's thing - she was all for getting the humans drunk and stealing their secrets. Bitch.

Stiles was having a bittersweet night. They were drinking and telling high school stories like they would forget them in the morning. Pack didn't come into it, didn't exist that night, but he knew that they were all making the concious decision to avoid mentioning anything to do with Derek.

“Hey Stiles, why don't you play something like last summer when we went camping?” She may be Scotts girl, but Stiles just could never deny Allison anything when she smiled with those dimples.

“Uh, I'd love to, but I'm not a magician - no guitar.”

Erica perked up with a very evil smile. “I'll give you a whole bottle of Jack and drive you home if you go steal one from the band.”

Stiles knew this could be the last dare he got from Erica for a long time, so he went for it. Issac offered to help, but Stiles wanted some breathing space, too. It was all becoming too much.

Issac was his only pack link to Derek now. Scott was still a lone Beta, and Derek hadn't let Erica and Boyd rejoin after they tried to run. Stiles is pretty sure Issac stayed loyal to Derek because he can relate to him; they have no family and are too emotionally fucked up to let in love.

Stiles remembers when he realised he loved Derek.

_It was after a show-down with hunters tracking the Alpha pack. He had gone to Derek's apartment to give him hell for nearly getting Scott killed; this was Derek's fight, not Scott's. He walked in, guns blazing, ready for a fight when he saw it._

_He knew Derek could probably sense him, but he didn't care. Derek was looking at a charcoaled photo of his parents._

_That was when it hit Stiles, that everything Derek did was for them. So he could remember the feeling of a family connection, the pride of protecting each other. But Derek had lost his family, and Beacon Hills was all he had left of them - if he let other wolves or hunters rip it apart, he would have felt like he failed._

_“Just throw whatever fit it is you want and get out, Stiles.”_

_“I... I just came to see if you were okay.”_

_Derek didn't look up. He didn't like anyone to see him like this, but it's not like Stiles would see it as a sign of weakness._

_That was what Derek liked about Stiles. Hs humanity. It wasn't about power with him; it was about honesty and emotion. Thoughts like that made Derek wince, as it was honesty and emotion that cost him his family; his back-up. His support. His heart. His humanity. He felt like such a failure - even the wolves he turned himself were leaving him. How weak, un-coordinated and unprepared must he be?_

_Who wouldn't leave a wolf like that?_

_Stiles turned to leave, but felt rooted to the spot. He couldn't walk away when every fibre in his body wanted to wrap his arms around Derek, kiss his neck and tell him how happy he was he was alive._

_Because it was true._

_All those research nights and stake-outs and Scott rescue missions meant something. He trusted Derek, and even though Scott was hurt, he knew it was killing Derek more than it was killing him._

_So Stiles, forever the idiot in front of Lydia Martin, decided to be the idiot infront of Derek Hale._

_He walked over to where Derek was standing and wrapped his arms around him, hugging the big bad wolf tight. He was shocked when he felt Derek exhale and rest his head on top of his. Stiles never wanted to move or to leave. He needed Derek because he understood now why he did the things he did, and as Derek started to nuzzle and bite down Stiles' neck, Stiles knew he wouldn't be leaving that apartment anytime soon._

Stiles cringed at the memory. Of course, they didn't go for the home run... but _over_ the following weeks, bases were touched. Oh yes, bases had definitely been touched, groped, licked-- whatever tickled their fancy.

Turns out stealing the guitar wasn't so much a dare, as a matter of walking up to the band's van and taking it like you owned it.

As he was making his way back to the room, he saw a girl who looked like she was in need of a friend - although her emotions were hard to make out due to her very eye catching dress, and not eye-catching in a slutty way.

Stiles joined her on the floor. It was a little awkward, because he'd bummed himself out about Derek, and all she kept saying was how much she 'loved his tuxedo pants'. So they sat there and sang as he played a song that he'd listened to the last week or so. Well, he had listened to any song that said “I miss you” in it, because he did miss Derek, and the thought of going back to that room and watching Scott be happy with Allison was all too much - because all it did was make him want what he couldn't have.

“Prom is so stupid, right?”

This seemed to cheer her up, that he was having a bad time too. He wondered if he could just spend prom here in the hall, with the flower girl who had nowhere to go. He found her social awkwardness endearing, as he could relate, and most of all he wanted to let Derek go.

He didn't like boys anyway, he was in love with Lydia for years and it had only been what? Four months with Derek? He could move on. Flower girl was pretty, he just wanted to kiss her so he could break this horrible spell that Derek had on him, he needed the princess to kiss him so he wouldn't be a frog anymore.

“YOU WANT A MAN?! Okay...”

God damn it, Stiles thought. This guy, really? Where do you even get steak knives in a hotel room?

Flower girl had her own problems to deal with, and it was not a broken heart, just a regular case of 'boys are stupid'. So, Stiles played his own exit music. Who doesn't like pretending they're in a movie?

Movies are about boy-loves-girl. Not boy-loves-werewolf-who-loves-boy-but-won't-love-boy-because-he's-boy-and-not-man. And I, Stiles, I talk like caveman when I think.

Yeah, Stiles definitely shouldn't write movies.

He can't help but remember the arguement.

_“You're in high school, Stiles. You don't know what you want. This could end badly.”_

_“Oh so now I'm in high school? I wasn't in high school when you nearly had me saw your arm off! Like that wouldn't have scarred me for life!”_

_“I'm sorry about that, but Stiles, I can't let you make this decision to be with me. I never planned on staying here this long and....”_

_“What? Derek, Just say it.”_

_“Wtih everything that's happened, and the pack falling apart, I'm going to go for a few months. I still have things to tie up in New York. believe it or not, I had a life there.”_

_“So, you're just gonna go? Just like that? Why didn't you just kick me out that day instead of all...this? Two months we've been together, and you tell me this now?”_

_“It was selfish of me. I wasn't thinking of what was best for you. It's meant everything to me, Stiles, but I won't let you make a decision you might regret.”_

_“Yeah, I would so, totally regret losing my virginity to my boyfriend.”_

He knew that night that he wouldn't win. That Derek would leave without a word, and Stiles would be left alone. But hey, at least he had his virginity to keep him company, right? Whoo.

He paused before going back into the room. Flower girl might not have broken the spell, but now he knew there was one. He liked girls, he just cared about Derek, and they were both alone at the same time. Yeah, it's always true love when you're 17, but he wouldn't be 17 much longer and he would go and find a nice girl who loved him and needed him and didn't nearly die all the time and they would be happy.

He breathed, knowing that he could do it. He put on a smile and went to start his new I-love-girls life.

It was prom after all, and everyone changes at Prom.


	2. L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's four years after prom and Stiles is still a virgin. He's in LA now slowly unraveling despite his best efforts. Luckily he runs into Jess again who makes for an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Whonatural, thank you bestie!   
> I set it up so Stiles and Jess are in the bar for the same reason, I thought it would make for a very, what are the chances kind of moment. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

“Stiles, I really think you're keeping something from me. This is a safe place, you can talk freely here, no judgement.”

 

Stiles' new therapist smiled as she spoke. He had only been coming for a few weeks, since he'd moved to LA and he found that he missed Ms Morell. God, he never thought he'd say that. She had been with him since Gerard killed Matt, and once they were all clued in on the whole 'werewolf warzone' thing, she just prescribed him whatever he needed, and they only met when someone almost died.

 

So visits were pretty regular.

 

This new therapist, Miss Wang (heh, _wang_ ) was the owner of a shiny new PHD and had a real _go get 'em_ attitude. If Stiles had had deep emotional problems (like a certain Mr.Hale), he would have loved it - but he just wanted the drugs so he could be numb and _forget_ that stupid werewolf that showed up a few times a year and ruined all the progress he had been making.

 

Talking wouldn't help that, but maybe moving would.

 

Or so he thought – yet here he was, with a clueless-about-werewolves shrink asking him to bear his soul in exchange for meds. So Stiles did.

 

He told her all about his Mom, how he never knew if his Dad would come home alive, Matt's death-- and he threw in anything else he could think of. Things he never told Ms.Morell, but then again he could talk about werewolves to her.

 

“...and what about relationships?”

 

Stiles hated Wang, mainly because despite being part Chinese, she smiled just like Allison, so he couldn't be a dick.

 

“Well, between college and work, I didn't have much time. All work and no play makes Stiles a dull boy, which I guess explains why I'm here. Miss Wang.” He added a self-depricating wink for good measure.

 

Forty-five minutes later, he left the Land of Wang with a whole concoction of perscriptions making him think he really should've kept some of the turmoil in, for a while anyway.

 

He made his way to Scotts - or should he say _Scott and Allison's_. Scott was still in school to become a vet and Allison was on her way to being some high powered, ass kicking, ball busting something-or-another. It was a business thing; Stiles never remembered what people were doing if it wasn't a job you learned about as a kid.

 

He parked his jeep outside and rolled up the sleeping bag in the back. He told Scott he had a place to live, but that the water kept getting shut off, so he had to shower at their place. Truth was, he was sleeping in his jeep. He probably could find somewhere, but he couldn't leave his baby outside in the parking lot all alone... What if she got kidnapped? He doesn't have a particular set of skills he's acquired over a very long career (despite his genes), so he wouldn't be able to track her down and have his unholy vengance on her captors.

 

He looked down at his brand new, bright orange bottles and took one of each. Hopefully he'd still have the co-ordination to drive his baby after they'd kicked in.

 

* * *

 

Allison was out, so he got some rare alone time with Scott. They played video games (which, despite his werewolf reflexes, Scott still sucked at) and ordered pizza. It was a good night, but Stiles should've known better - that it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped.

 

“Oh my god, Stiles, I could practically _**see**_ it! It was just... _way_ more than I wanted to know.”

 

His new meds seemed to be pretty strong, as he was sure it was the only thing stopping him from losing it right there in Scott's kitchen. He cleared his throat to bring himself back to reality, hoping he'd misheard.

 

“I'm sorry, buddy... Run that by me again?”

 

Scott shook his head. Still in disbelief, as was Stiles.

 

“Like I said - I went home to get more of my stuff from my Mom's house last week,” Scott began again, mouth crammed full of cheetos and eyes locked on the bag, like it held some hidden cheese-dust-covered treasures. “I went to the diner to get us some food, and there was this girl in front of me... and I wouldn't have even noticed her, except she reeked _just_ like--” his lip curled, disgusted, “Like Derek and _sex_. Like how you used to smell back in high school, before you started showering, like, fifty times a week because the smell drove me insane?” he said, and Stiles's world dimmed.

 

It musn't have shown on his face, though, because Scott just kept right on going.

 

“I know I only see Derek for territory updates every few months, but I was guessing he must bleach the shit out of his apartment and burn the sheets, if he hid that kind of funky musk from the wolves all this time.” Scott's face was half-way between impressed and traumatised. “Of course, I said all of this Erica, and she informed me very emphatically that this 'wasn't news' and I was too sheltered in my ' _Allison bubble',_ whatever that means. _”_

 

Stiles wanted to cry. He needed to, but thats what the pills were for. He couldn't feel the heartache, just a dullness in his chest. He knew he didn't want Derek anymore, but after he refused to sleep with someone he was supposedly in love with, he didn't think Derek was the kind to go out and screw watever _ego boost_ he could find.

 

Maybe thats all Stiles was to him back then - an ego boost. Some lovestruck teenager who looked at him like he hung the moon. Maybe Derek lied - maybe it wasn't that he was a teenager, maybe it was because Stiles was _Stiles;_ a guy. Something to play with while he got over his hatred of women left over from Kate.

 

“Stiles?”

 

He snapped out of his reminiscence to see Scott holding a beer out for him.

 

“So, um... Did you happen to see Derek when you went home?” He concentrated hard on peeling the label off of the bottle. He didn't really _want_ to know, but he knew he'd regret it if he didn't ask.

 

“Huh?”

 

Stiles sighed. Scott really struggled to follow conversations sometimes - thank god he'd given up his 'stoner' phase, which lasted only two weeks, due to the time he got so baked he went temporarily blind (or convinced himself he had, anyway).

 

“Yeah, I stopped by his house to see if there'd been any trouble. Apart from the odd omega stumbling through, nothing really... but he knows to call me if there's a serious problem,” Scott said, teisting the cap off his own beer. “Oh, he said to thank you for the research?”

 

Another blow for Stiles. He had done really well in the four years since prom, but every so often Derek would just appear in his room or in his jeep wanting something.

 

Stiles hated him for it. He messed around a confused 17 year old, ditched him, and had the balls to come back like he was owed something? Stiles always said yes, but that was all he said. He knew he wouldn't win the arguement, so he just saved himself the time. He wanted Derek to know he didn't care anymore. He always took his pills right before he would come to collect the research, so maybe somewhere deep inside Derek, he'd find another reason to come and see Stiles.

 

But he never did, and Stiles life went on.

 

“Yeah, he needed something translated from old Romanian - which he couldn't do, maybe because it was actually old _Irish_ ,” Stiles recanted, shaking his head in mock-pity. “Poor puppy's been kicked too many times Scotty.”

 

“Yeah, pretty sure he's nearly died more times than all of us put together - more like a cat than a wolf if you ask me,” Scott said, raising a brow and seeming to welcome the change in tone.

 

“Oh, you calling Derek a pussy?” Stiles feigned a wince. “Easy, tiger...”

 

Scott sprayed his beer all over Stiles - his wit always had that effect on him. He loved how normal he could be with Scott, but he could feel the heartache coming, which meant the meds were wearing off, and he needed to get the hell out of dodge before the dam inside him burst.

 

 

Stiles drove his baby to the mall parking lot. It was where he'd temporarily set up camp, since it was open twenty four hours, so wasn't isolated, and no one bothered him. He rushed into the liquor store for some Jack - he could feel the anxiety building up in his chest and he needed it to go away.

 

His body was betraying him _again._

 

Like all those nights in college he'd woken up, sweaty with the thoughts of the cute coffee guy from the campus library letting him find out for real if that tan was _all over_ like he'd always wondered.

 

Or how sometimes, just sometimes, when he's showering after a tough workout, he'd remember those showers he took at Derek's after training; the showers where he didn't have to wash his back himself, and he'd get excited in the same way he did then.

 

A fifth of whiskey in, his breathing had stabilised and had killed all sexual thoughts - although he was possibly deeply regressing - and the CD Lydia had left in his car wasn not helping.

 

“ _YOU'RE SO GAY AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS! NO YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS!”_

 

“Fuck yeah Katy, you get it, you get it girl, AHHHHH!”

 

He was too numb earlier, now all emotion was hitting him like a freight train. Rolling around the back of his jeep, crying and singing like the over-emotional teenage girl that he was when he fell for Derek.

 

“ _WOMANISER WOMANISER YOU'RE A WOMANISER BABY OH OH OH YEAH”_

 

“Oh Britney, you don't need K-fed, he's a mothafuckin' douche, just like Derek!” he slurred to the crackle of his ancient sound system. His brow furrowed. “Except... except Derek's hot, and warm, and smells nice... and makes you soup... and rubs your tummy when your off school sick.... and...”

 

Stiles laid in his jeep, thinking of the few months he'd had with Derek. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but he was still in pain. He was so stuck in his life, despite the fact that he'd just got a job (a low-paying, entry-level IT job, but still). Maybe it was time to think of a plan.

 

Stiles hurt so much, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to feel something. He leaned against the side of the jeep, gulping whiskey and remembering days he had tried to burn himself out of his mind but, his consciousness had stubbornly stayed.

 

“ _I still can't believe it. The guy with the best poker face and hardest abs around is a closet romantic.”_

 

_Stiles was lying between Derek's legs with his back on Derek's stomach, watching his favourite movie, which, to Stiles' surprise, turned out to be Castleblanca._

 

_He could feel Derek's smile against his head where he was currently nuzzling Stiles' hair._

 

“ _Hey its a classic! He had a lot of tough calls to make and made them, not because it was what was best for him, but it was best for the people he loved, the people he cared for - he owned them that,” he explained, trailing absent circles on Stiles' stomach. “He had to get the girl he loved out of harm's way for good, then he could help everyone else.”_

 

_Stiles was too busy focusing on Derek's fingers then intertwining his. He still couldn't believe it. Derek Hale was his boyfriend and he was watching black and white movies with him._

 

“ _Derek?”_

 

“ _Yeah?”_

 

“ _This is real, right? This is actually happening? It's not some wierd fairy spell or... or bad taco...?”_

 

“ _You tell me”_

 

_Derek turned Stiles round and kissed him, running his hands under his shirt and up his back, Stiles slide his hands up Dereks henley; he loved the feel of their bare chests on each other - it made him feel so exposed, but safe at the same time._

 

_Derek pulled back, cupping Stiles' face with one hand still rubbing the small of his back, staring intently at him, like he was trying to speak to his soul._

 

“ _You fixed me Stiles. I was as burnt out and broken as the house in the woods. But you made me want to get up everyday, made me care about Scott, Erica and Boyd - even though they left my pack. Because...” he seemed to hesitate, chewing on his lip to find the right words, before looking up again._

“ _I might be a wolf, but I never feel as human as I do when I'm with you,” he said, lips quirking up on one side. “No power plays, no alpha drills, just us - two humans in love. What could be more real than that?”_

 

_Tears welled up in Stiles' eyes. His heart wanted to jump into Derek so it would never have to part from him. He placed his hand over Derek's heart._

 

“ _I love you too,Derek,” He said, because he meant it. “And you_ are _human. This heart? I don't know how I ever lived without it.”_

 

_Derek gave Stiles a look that said he was close to crying with relief. He wasn't alone anymore, it had been so long._

 

“ _As long as you want it, you'll never have to.”_

 

_He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against, Stiles'. He had to know that Stiles felt his heart rate spike as he made the admission, but he didn't move to hide it, and that was the whole point. He was_ human _with Stiles. He would always feel for him._

 

The tears seemed to fall out of his mind and into his reality. He was in his sleeping bag now, pleading that he could just let go.

 

Hard to believe _that_ guy, the one in Stiles' memory, was the same one who left with out a word - only to have the gall to show up after two years of _nothing,_ demanding Stiles drive him to Scott's because the 'puppy' had moved, and Derek didn't know where to.

 

He couldn't make himself love someone, but he could make himself feel. The next night, after work, he was going to take a leaf out of Derek's book – try living life the way Derek Hale did, see where that got him for once.

 

He finally passed out with The One That Got Awayplaying in the backround.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow, who's the lucky lady?” Allison's eyes widened as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Scott was studying late, but her being the angel that she is, let Stiles shower and change there anyway. She wasn't as easily fooled as Scott, but she had the lady's decency not to mention it.

 

“Pfft, more like lad _ies_. Nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm,” He winked lecherously at her as he made his way to the mirror.

 

“You seem in a good mood,” she said curiously. “I love the new clothes, by the way, they're really working for you!”

 

He gave her a grateful smile in his reflection. She knew. _Of course_ she did. He never went out on his own, and here he was, getting ready for a night on the town solo, _Derek_ style.

 

Which, of course, was blantantly obvious to Allison due to his new dark jeans, expensive black t-shirt and the cherry on top: the leather jacket.

 

“Yeah... new town, new job... and I have free time for the first time in _four years,_ so why not get out there and have some fun?” God, his new meds really made him super-positive - but it made him too happy and outgoing to care.

 

“Go for it,” she smirked. “But remember: if they have crazy-eyes, you don't want none of that.” She seemed to get lost in thought, mumuring. “Or, if they look like Erica, you could wake up missing a kidney. Or an eye...”

 

Stiles was about to laugh, until he realised he seriously still got that vibe off of Erica – and evidently, so did Allison. They both shared a look before shaking it off.

 

“Wallet, keys, phone, and I am ready to do this!”

 

Allison giggled - she'd never seen Stiles like this, but then again he'd never been so ready to go out and get rid of his pesky virginity. He was twenty-two. Seeing as how Scott lost it at _sixteen,_ he was starting to feel like a lost cause.

 

“Tell your boyfriend I'll be back tomorrow to kick his ass some more,” he said, finally moving to leave.

 

“Sure thing, Stiles.” She smiled and gave him a hug which he could have sworn lasted a second or two longer than usual. A hunter's daughter was always going to worry, so he left without a dwelling on the thought.

 

 

He parked at the mall and went on foot from there, since he was going to a bar he'd seen a few blocks away. He was feeling self-concious in his Derek clothes, but no-one would know who he really was - he could totally fake it. Sheriff's kid makes for an awesome liar.

 

He wished Scott would've had hair gel, but Scott had natural permanent bedhead, so no dice. His hair was flat, and Stiles couldn't stop smoothing it. He popped his pills and walked into the bar by himself, taking a deep breath. He looked around with his growly inner-monologue helping his confidence.

 

“ _Hey baby, I'm Derek. I'm just a lonely loner, on a lonely road, alone. I'm just like Harry Potter - my parents are dead, but I got revenge on the people whokilled them, so now I just spend my time looking hot and awesome and sometimes I just cry in my Camero about how great my penis is.”_

 

Stiles was flicking his hair and smiling to himself when a girl walked up to him.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Uh, hi...”

 

“So, I'm Jess...”She cocked her head to the side, like her name was some kind of announcement. _God, this girl can stare._

 

“Stiles.” _Look in my eyes look at my smile, look how charming and non-threatening I am..._

 

“I like your jacket,” she said, leaning forward. It kind of looked like an attempt at flirting, but he couldn't be sure. “Very, uh... _James Dean_ of you.” Holy eye-contact, Batman.

 

_Ding ding ding ding ding we have a winner._

Stiles perked up. “Thanks, Jess, can I buy you a drink?”

 

Stiles' nerves started to kick in when they sat down - and Jess was equally as awkward.

 

_Ok, c'mon you can do this, Stilinski._

 

He did his best Derek impression, bedroom eyes, moody demeanour and pained voice.

 

“So Jess, where are you from?”

 

“Well I just moved to LA, but I actually used to live in Beacon Hills for a little bit. I went to senior prom and haha I actually met you....stud,” she said, with an over-exaggerated wink, and Stiles he really wasn't sure what was going on with her or the weird husky voice she was putting on, but _HOLY SHIT it's Flower Girl!_

 

“Oh I remember you,” he said, brows rising. “Your uh, date? He was having some trouble with his homemade scissors...”

 

This seemed to break the tension and they both laughed hysterically at the memory. Stiles hadn't thought about prom in a _long_ time. Jess really was the only good thing about that night. Maybe this was his second chance - fate telling him that she was finally going to turn him into a prince and break the evil spell.

 

They talked for a while, she softened a lot and Stiles just stared at her.

 

She kept touching his arm and playing footsie with him, so he took it as a good sign.

 

He was in awe of her positivity and hope. She told him all about how she had just become a teacher and couldn't wait to get started. He thought she'd make a good teacher - she was really expressive and made Stiles feel hopeful. He was slightly jealous of Jess, because she seemed to be looking forward and all Stiles could do was look back.

 

That just made him more sure that she was his princess. She was acually really cute - not intimidating or over-confident. Sweet and talkative.

 

She was a little more drunk than Stiles (he assumed it was nerves making her knock 'em back) so he decided to see if he could close. Maybe alcohol could be his ally in convincing this girl he wasn't a complete loser.

 

“Wanna get out of here?”

 

“Like...to do it?”

 

He couldn't help but laugh - clearly she was out for the same reason he was.

 

But shit - he hadn't really thought about were to take her. She was couch surfing and he didn't need an audience.

 

But Jess' creativity had struck and she took him by the hand and lead him out of the bar.

 

 

Stiles was relieved that there was a man passed out on the bench, he felt kind of exposed but luckily the plastic castle was unlocked. Stiles couldn't help but feel giddy. A plastic castle for his princess to turn him into a prince, how romantic.

 

So shirts were off and there was kissing, _oh so much kissing_. She had such soft lips and absolutely no stubble (always a plus). She was pretty tiny too, no broad shoulders for this princess. Her skin was so soft it was different from the memories he had of muscle and stubble.... _no no Stiles stay focused, half naked girl and kissing going on._ She was so cute and naked, soft hands on his--

 

_Oh, you have GOT to be shitting me_

 

Stiles knew the meds had side effects, but now was **not** the time.

 

Jess was having an effect on him, so he decided honesty was the best policy.

 

“I'm kind of on a lot of anti-depressants, so it could take a while...” he said, avoiding her gaze. _Oh, hey look, roof._

 

She was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't going to make this any easier for Stiles. He was being serious, he had a lot of problems.

 

* * *

 

_DEAR GOD!_

 

Stiles didn't even want to know how long he'd being in the castle trying to rally the troops to storm her castle but if it was a war, they'd all be dead. Slaughtered. _Muerte._

 

He felt like such a failure - he couldn't even make his body be loyal to him, what hope did he have with anyone else? The spell was _so close_ to being broken, he just needed to give the princess a wand.

 

He could feel the anxiety building up in his chest, which meant the meds were wearing off - which was good, because now he could get hard, but the anxiety might break like it had the night before.

 

“Give me an update, brother, how's your wang?”

 

_Oh god no, it was happening again._

 

“It's just so much easier like when you're in the shower and you're by yourself...” _YES, because you think about_ _ **Derek**_ _!_

 

_Great, and now I'm crying.Shit._

 

He never had that problem with Derek, even when he felt inadequete next to his 'werewolf perks'.

 

Jess was getting restless, and in the attempt to rearrange them, the (non-metaphorical) door opened - but finally his troops were ready. Maybe all hope wasn't lost for Quest Virginity.

 

Daylight.

 

Oh god, how long had they been in there? And they were stuck. In a park. During some poor kid's birthday.

 

_Damn kid has his whole life ahead of him. No problems or gay feelings. Dick._

 

Jess seemed to have decided to try for a rescue mission, as now all hope was well and truly lost.

 

The fire brigade showed up, and Stiles let Jess do all the talking as he was really starting to lose it - and the more his boner poked her, the more he wished she was Derek.

 

What if Derek died before Stiles got a chance to tell him how much he still wanted him? It wasn't Derek's fault - he was a martyr, they all knew it. Stiles just _gave up_ on him, didn't chase him. Maybe Derek _wanted_ to be chased? Maybe he wasn't gay anymore and actually _was_ a pussy bandit... So many questions Stiles didn't know the answer to, but he had to find out.

 

_Don't cry, Stiles, don't cry. You'll get out and take your meds - just keep it together. Don't wimp out in front of all these people. You can't loose it like last night. Just shut your eyes and breathe._

 

Jess started to scream. The man on the bench hadn't been sleeping.

 

_Why does death follow me?! Oh my god this is the worst omen for sex ever. Worst than Victoria Argent trying to kill you._

 

Stiles was unravelling fast, reminding himself of a time his two favourite wolves nearly got killed and ended up starting a war that caused so much damage.

 

“Theres so much death in the world!”

 

Shit, he'd said that out loud? He wasn't going to be able to keep it in any longer. He just wanted to get away from Jess and all these feelings of denial. Miss Wang was right. He was keeping something from her. Even more from himself. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

 

“I think I might be gay!”

 

He said it.

 

While underneath a half naked girl. In front of strangers. He'd said it, and the relief made him cry - but with joy this time.

 

The pain was gone.

 

That hysterical admission had done what four years of therapy and medication couldn't.

 

As he gave his statement to the cop, wrapped in a blanket, he knew.

 

For the first time in his life he knew where he was going.

 

Home to Beacon Hills.

 

Home to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats all folks! If I wrote anymore I don't think I would of stopped! Because it was a New Girl fusion I left it where the episode left off. I may write a third chapter, Im not sure but this is it for now :)


End file.
